Till Death Do Us Part
by OCTheresafan
Summary: Based on the movie, THE NOTEBOOK. Takes place from when Allie tells Noah she has to choose between him and Lon. When there is a twisted turn of events, what will happen when the unthinkable happens because of someone's rage?
1. Chapter One

**Note: **_This is a story based on my version of what happens after Allie leaves Noah, telling him she has to choose between he and Lon. While Lon is waiting for her at the hotel...Lon is sort of a different person in the story, but that's ok, TEHE ;) I thought we were really cheated with them not showing what happend after Allie picked Noah in the movie...so I now have this story...Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Allie stormed out of the house, trying to walk fast so she wouldn't have to look at him with those sad, hurt eyes again. She heard the screen door slam, and heard footsteps trotting after her. She closed her eyes, holding back tears as she reached for her car door handle. She felt his hand come over hers quickly, yet gently like he always was. She turned around, looking at the ground. 

" You can't go back." says Noah, choking on his words.

" I have to. I'm engaged, Noah. You know that." says Allie.

Noah guided her chin upwards, facing him, with his index finger.

" You can't pretend the past three days never happend, Al." says Noah, caressing the side of her face with his hand.

Allie quickly pushed his hand away.

" Stop it!" shouts Allie, angirly, walking away from the car.

Noah quickly ran after her, grabbing her arm, whipping her around.

" Let me go, Noah. Please, just let me go." says Allie, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

" No! Damn it, Allie! No! I love you- I love you. And I know that you love me. You never stopped. I saw it in your eyes when you came back to me." says Noah.

Allie looks up at him, not even realizing his tight grip on her.

" Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't love me. If you can do that, I'll never bother you again." says Noah.

Allie opened her mouth to say it, but no words came out. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but all she could think about was Lon. Suddenly, a car roared up the driveway. Allie and Noah turned around to see that it was Lon.

" Omigod-" mutters Allie.

" Is that him?" says Noah.

Allie dosen't say anything. Lon gets out of the car charging towards them.

" Get your hands off of my wife." says Lon, angirly.

" Lon, everything's fine." says Allie, glancing at both men.

Noah gently lets go of her arm, sliding his hand into hers.

" Noah-" says Allie, slowly unlacing her hand from his because of Lon's expression.

Noah looks at Allie, trying to hide his devastation. He looks at Lon, crossing his arms over his chest.

" She's not your wife yet, Chief." says Noah.

" That's funny, I could say the same about you." says Lon, coldly.

Lon puts his hand out, reaching to Allie.

" Come on, sweetheart. Let's go ho-" says Lon.

" Don't go." says Noah, cutting him off.

Noah looks at Allie longingly, she looks at him. Lon's expression changed drastically.

" You- god damn it, Allie." says Lon, feeling like he had been sucker punched in the gut.

" Lon-" says Allie.

" No! Just- shutup." says Lon, feeling like he was going to be sick.

" Hey!" yells Noah, starting to move towards him.

Allie quickly got in between the two men.

" No! Noah, stop! Don't, ok? Let me just talk to hi-" says Allie.

" No- I don't want to talk about anything you whore." says Lon, angirly.

" You say one more word to her-" screams Noah, over Allie.

" Yeah, what are you going to do about it, farmer boy, huh?!" yells Lon, over Allie.

Allie quickly turns to Lon, looking into his eyes.

" Lonnie, please. Can we just talk for a minute..just let me explain." says Allie.

Lon glares at Noah, then looks at Allie.

" Fine. Back at the hotel. Come on, the car's running." says Lon.

" Over my dead body are you taking her anywhere!" shouts Noah, moving behind Allie.

Allie looks at the ground, not knowing what to do. She looks up at Lon, then back at Noah.

" I have to go with him." gulps Allie, through tears.

Noah looks at her, almost crying now. He ran his hands through his hair, then down to the back of his neck. He looked at her one last time before he walked past her and Lon, storming back into the house.

Lon avoided looking at Allie as he walked past her, getting into the driver's seat. Allie looked at the house with the blue shutters one last time before finally getting into the car as she watched the house get smaller and smaller as she drove away with Lon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Note:**_This is a warning for people who are easily offended. This chapter is somewhat violent. If you don't want to endure it, don't read it. Thanks. R/R!_

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Allie opened the door and stepped into the hotel room. She sat on the bed, staring out the window. She felt Lon sit beside her. She slowly put her hand, reassuringly, on his shoulder. 

" Don't-" says Lon, coldly, violently shrugging it off.

Allie looks at him surprised. He had never acted like this towards her before. He was usually sweet and gentle. He was never rough with her.

" Ask me." says Allie.

Lon stands up, standing by the window, back turned to Allie.

" Ask you what?" says Lon.

" Whatever you want to. I- I know you're hurt, Lon." says Allie, standing up.

" No, no you don't know. You weren't the one lied to. You weren't the one betrayed, alright? You were out doing god knows what with HIM!" shouts Lon, whipping around.

Allie didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie to him. He knew her too well. He would know.

" Did you- sleep with him?" says Lon.

Allie assumed he already knew the answer to that question. He just wanted to hear her say it.

" Why does it matter?" says Allie.

" DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?!!" screams Lon.

" YES!" screams Allie, back at Lon.

Lon put his hand on his forehead. He let out a deep sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. He could feel his blood running cold. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had never felt like this before in his life.

" Lon, I'm so sorry." says Allie, starting to cry.

" You're sorry? What are you sorry for, Allie? You obviously love the guy!" says Lon.

Allie didn't know what to say. She just stared at Lon.

" What do you want, Allie? Who do you want? Because I'm not going to stand here like a fool who's been cheated on and lied to. I won't play that role. I refuse to." says Lon, moving closer to her, gently cupping her face in his hands.

" I-I don't know what I want." says Allie softly, looking into his eyes.

" Yes you do." says Lon.

Allie trembled, knowing exactly what she wanted. She knew when she came back to visit Noah what she wanted. She may have even known when Lon asked her to marry him. Maybe she really had known all along.

" I want to be with Noah. I love him, Lon." says Allie.

Lon looked down, taking his hands away from her face. All of his anger was boiling up inside of him like a rebel force. He felt like he was going to explode. On a quick reaction to what she had just said, he violently struck her across the left side of her face.

Allie was taken aback by the unexpected blow, causing her to fall back on the bed. She held the side of her face with her hand. It stung with pain. No one had ever struck her like that before. Least of all Lon. She slowly sat up on the bed, still holding the side of her face. Lon just stood there in shock of what he had just done.

Without saying a word, Allie stood up and headed for the door. Lon quickly put his hand on the doorway, blocking her way.

" You're not going anywhere." says Lon.

" Lon- please. Just let me leave. You'll never hear from me again, I promise. Just let me go." says Allie, shaking.

" You think that I'm going to let you leave after what you did? I love you, Allie. I still love you. If I can't have you, he sure as hell isn't going to get you!" says Lon, looking into her eyes.

" Lon, you're acting crazy, alright?" says Allie.

" I'm acting crazy?! I'm acting crazy?! Get over there!" says Lon, pushing her back on the bed.

Allie thrusted herself upward, trying to get off the bed, but Lon was already on top of her, holding both of her arms down above her head.

" Lon, please stop!" shouts Allie, blinking her eyes, trying to see if this was really happening.

" Is this how you two did it? Huh? Is it?" says Lon, ripping her dress button off, exposing her bra with one hand, and still binding her hands with the other.

Allie felt herself getting weaker by the second. Lon was so much stronger than she was. She was completely defenseless. She could see Lon's mouth moving. Screaming at her. Calling her names. But she couldn't hear him. She could feel him ripping her clothes off and leaning into her over and over and over again.

She closed her eyes, thinking of her love for Noah. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek, as she just layed there, not even bothering to give him a fight anymore. He was just too strong..


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Allie opened her eyes, feeling like she had been in a deep sleep for days. Her eyes fluttered as she cringed at the pain coming from her arms and legs. She put her hand on her forehead, groaning in pain. She felt the sheet around her naked body. She looks around the room, seeing that Lon's suitcases were gone. He had left. But not before taking a piece of her with him. 

Her mind was racing. A million questions flooded through her head. This was her fault. She had pushed him too this with what happened with Noah. If she had just left with him, none of this would have happend. Noah couldn't see her like this. She would die. She never wanted him to look at her differently. She slowly stood, up almost stumbling to the floor. She caught herself, walking into the bathroom and gently pulling on her dress and hose.

" Damn it." she mutters through sobs, trying to get the hose on over her bruised legs.

She walks out of the bathroom, sitting back on the bed. She quickly gets off of the bed, not being able to sit there after what had happend. Where would she go? She couldn't go to her parents. She only had one home. The only home she had really ever known. The last thing she wanted to do was put this all on Noah. He didn't deserve it. She had hurt him enough over the past few years. Even if it wasn't intentional, she did it. And she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him.

She scanned herself in the mirror one last time, trying to hide the gash on her lip with her lipstick and powder. She looked at the room one last time in disgust, and left. She got in her car, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. She put her head on the wheel and started crying again. She couldn't seem to stop. She drove back to Noah's house sitting in the driveway for a minute before starting up to the front porch.

She gently knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. His car was in the field, so she knew he was still home. Suddenly the screen door swung open and Noah stood there, staring at her.

" Allie-" says Noah.

" Hey." says Allie, her eyes welling with tears.

Noah looked at her lip, noticing the gash. Her touched her shoulder with his hand, and she jumped.

" What the hell happend to you?" says Noah, looking her in the eyes.

" Nothing happend to me, Noah. I came back. It's over with Lon and me." says Allie.

Noah looks at her concerned.

" Al, you're shaking. What happend?" says Noah, sitting on the bench on the porch with her.

Allie shook her head.

" I just told you-" says Allie.

" What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" says Noah.

Allie dosen't say anything. Noah scans her up and down, pushing her sleeves up from her dress. Allie quickly stops him, shoving her hands off.

" Allie-" says Noah, almost crying now.

" Stop it. It dosen't matter." says Allie, looking away from him.

" Yes it does matter, god damn it! Allie, just let me see. I won't get mad. I promise. I just want to make sure you're ok, alright?" says Noah, holding her face in his hands.

Allie starts crying, looking him in the eyes. He looks under her sleeve's, seeing the cuts and bruises. He glances down at her legs, seeing the bruises through the hoisery. He looks back up at her lip, smoothing his thumb over it.

" Bastard." says Noah, angirly.

Allie still dosen't say anything.

" He just roughed you up, right? He didn't-" says Noah.

Allie shakes her head.

" Omigod-" says Noah, putting his head down.

He couldn't bare the thought of someone else touching and hurting Allie like that. He wanted to put his fist through a wall. He wanted to kill Lon for what he had done to her.

" Noah, I deserved it. I just- I want to forget it ever happend. It dosen't matter." says Allie.

" Don't say that! That's bull shit! You didn't deserve that! For him to do something like that to you, like some kind of animal! I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him." says Noah, angirly, standing up and kicking the chair over and over again.

" Noah! Stop, please. Just stop." says Allie, standing up, facing him.

He stared down at the chair. Allie slinked down to the ground on the porch and just sat there. Noah slinked down to her level putting his arm around her.

" I'm sorry, baby. I just- I love you. More than anything." says Noah, kissing her on the side of the head.

" I know. I love you too. I just wish-" says Allie.

" Shh. Don't. Forget about the last three years. It dosen't matter. What matters is this. Right now." says Noah.

Allie nodded as she nuzzled her head against his chest. He pushed her hair back gently, looking at the bruise that was forming on the side of her face from where Lon had struck her. He kissed it.

" Ow-" says Allie, cringing.

" I'm sorry. Come on. Let's go in the house and get you cleaned up. We'll see a doctor tommarow." says Noah.

Allie nodded as she looked up at Noah. He scooped her up in his arms, her arms draped around his neck, and carried her into the house.


	4. Chaper Four

**NOTE**: _This chapter contains some nudity and descriptions of nudity. If you don't want to see it, don't read it. That's why it's rated PG-13. Thanks! R/R_

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Allie sat on the edge of the bathtub as Noah grabbed towels for them. Allie looked up at Noah, who had his shirt off.

" I can't." says Allie.

" Come on, I'll help you." says Noah.

" Noah-" says Allie.

" Do you trust me?" says Noah.

" More than anyone." says Allie.

Noah holds his hand out to her. She takes it hesitantly, and rises, staring into his eyes. She raises her arms as he gently takes off her dress. He unbuttons the back of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He leans down and slips down her underwear. He comes back up, giving her a small smile.

" You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." says Noah.

" I'm ugly." says Allie.

" Don't say that." says Noah, wiping the smile from his face.

" I don't feel beautiful anymore, Noah. I feel ugly. Disgusting and ugly." says Allie.

Noah brushes her hair back with his hands, kissing her on the top of the head.

" Trust me. You're beautiful. You look exactly the same to me." says Noah.

Allie gives him a half smile, as Noah leads her into the bathtub, sitting behind her. He begins washing her back, expressionless as he glares at the bruises on the side of her arms. He didn't show it, but he wasn't thinking about Allie at that moment. He was thinking about Lon. And how many ways he could kill him for doing this to the love of his life.

Allie splashed water on her face with a nearby cloth as she turned her head slightly towards Noah. He looked at the side of her face, as she put her hand on top of his. She leaned in slowly and finally kissed him on the lips. He caressed the side of her face, kissing her back. Allie got out of the bath when the kiss broke, as Noah looked up at her. She took his hand and led him out of the bathroom.

She led him into the bedroom, staring into his eyes, as they were standing by the foot of the bed.

" Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." says Noah.

" You couldn't. I love you, Noah. I want to be with you. I want to be close to you." says Allie, pressing her forehead against his.

" I can wait." says Noah.

" I don't want to. I just want to forget." says Allie, kissing him again.

Noah didn't know what to do. She was so beautiful. He could never remember a time when he didn't want her. And this time was no exception. She pulled him into a kiss as both of there naked, wet bodies fell onto the bed.

* * *

Noah rolled over in the middle of the night, feeling on the other side of the bed for Allie. He quickly opened his eyes when all he felt was empty sheets. He shot up in the bed, looking around. 

" Allie?" says Noah.

There was no answer. He pulled his shorts on from the side of the bed, and walked down the stairs.

" Allie?!" says Noah, louder this time.

Still no sign of her. He went out the screen door. Her car was gone.

" What the hell?" says Noah.

Where could she be? His mind was racing as he frantically went back inside and pulled on a shirt. He ran to his truck, starting it up, and started off into the night. He drove and drove, searching for her.

All of a sudden he got a flash. A memory from when they had there first semi 'date'. Of course. That's where she was. He drove down the street slowly, seeing her laying there in the street under the light. Panicking, he quickly turned off the ignition and ran to her, leaning down on the street.

" Allie! Allie, omigod! Baby, baby-" says Noah, holding her face in his hands.

" What?" says Allie, sitting up.

" Are you alright? What happend? I woke up and you were gone." says Noah.

" I didn't want to wake you up. Plus, I wanted to be by myself for awhile." says Allie.

" Well, why are you lyin' in the street? You almost gave me a heart attack. It looked like you were dead from where I was sittin'." says Noah.

" You remember. You taught me how to do it." says Allie, with a smile.

" Yeah, yeah I remember. Just didn't think you did." says Noah.

" Of course I do. Those were amazing times, Noah. You changed my life that night." says Allie.

" You changed mine. I still remember the first time I saw you at that carnival in town. I couldn't breathe. I had to be next to you." says Noah.

" Prove it." says Allie, holding her hands out to him.

Noah stood up, helping her up off of the ground.

" Dance with me?" says Allie.

" There isn't any music." says Noah, with a small smile.

" Sure there is." says Allie.

" Don't you hear it?" whispers Allie.

Noah nods.

" Yeah, I'm starting to hear something now." says Noah, taking her hand in his and pulling her close to him.

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed-_

Allie leaned her head on his shoulder, rocking back and forth with him. She felt herself holding him tighter, making sure this was really happening and wasn't just a dream.

_Follow my lead, oh how I need-_

Noah smiled as he leaned his head on the side of her hair, breathing in her scent. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Allie. He knew it from the moment he met her. He kissed the side of her head.

_Someone to watch over me_

" I love you, sweetheart." says Noah.

" I love you too. Forever." whispers Allie.

They didn't know where they were going from there. They didn't know what would happen tommarow, next week, next month, or even next year, the next ten years from that moment. All they knew is that they would be together, till death do they part.

**_THE END_**


End file.
